PicardCrusher oneshots
by Aerilon452
Summary: A collection of Picard and Crusher oneshots that show things we didn't get to see on the show.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Here are some Picard and Crusher oneshots

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: It may vary.

Jean Luc Picard sat across from Beverly Crusher while they ate breakfast together in his quarters. They had started eating together on a whim and they just kept it up. But lately things between them had been strained ever since Kess-Prytt situation. He looked up at her and saw she was studying croissant intently. Jean Luc smiled while reaching for his coffee. True to their word all they ate in the mornings were Coffee and Croissants. It was simple and they needed simple right now. She looked out the view port and nearly jumped when Jean Luc came up behind her. He leaned close to her ear resting his hands on the arm of her chair. Against her orders Beverly's body reacted to his nearness. There was nothing like the feeling of Jean Luc's body surrounding her. He only had to be near her for her heart to jump to warp speed. Jean Luc had this effect on her all the time and she had stopped fighting it. Beverly let the feeling wash over her life a flood. She tilted her head to the side as if offering her neck to him for him to feast on.

Jean Luc noticed the slight movement as Beverly bared her neck to him. Her hair had fallen to the side and the lights cast a glow on her creamy white skin. He wanted to rain kisses along the side of her neck. Jean Luc could feel his lips touching her supple skin and feel her pulse increase.

"Do it, I want you to." Beverly whispered and reached her hand up to drape over his shoulder giving him the encouragement he sought, it was also permission.

"Beverly." Her name fell from his lips in a reverent prayer. She had been all he thought about last night and into the morning.

Lightly he touched his lips to her neck and like he had imagined her pulse sped up. She tasted like the air to him; she was what he needed to survive. He heard her breath come in a ragged gasp as he trailed his lips down to the collar of her uniform. Her fingers fisted in his uniform as Jean Luc increased the pressure of his kiss. If he wasn't careful he would lose control and bite her.

"Oh, Jean Luc," Beverly gasped. She removed her arm from his shoulder. He took his lips from her neck and kneeled in front of her. Looking deeply into her green eyes he could see she wanted him to kiss her. Jean Luc put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. Her lips touched his and an electric current past between them at just the slight touch. In that moment he felt as if they were connected again without the aide of the neural device.

'_I love you_.' Jean Luc thought and wished she could hear him.

Beverly drew her hands up and placed them on either side of his face. She felt like she was being consumed by him, by his soul. It was like this every time he was near her. Jean Luc made her feel like she could burn brighter than the brightest star. Secretly Beverly loved this feeling, every look he gave her, every soft word he uttered in her ear when no one was looking. Beverly yearned for his attention. She needed it, needed any kind of contact she could get from him. Leaning forward more Beverly put more force into her kiss. Jean Luc's hands slid form her waist up to her back and Beverly wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned into her but Beverly was so far forward that she toppled out of the chair and into Jean Luc's arms; they separated momentarily to laugh.

"Shouldn't you be on the bridge?" Beverly breathed.

"They'll call if they need me." Jean Luc replied and dug his fingers lightly into her shoulder blades urging her lips back to his. She went willingly and enjoyed the little world they had created. Soon it would shatter but Beverly wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Here are some Picard and Crusher oneshots

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: It may vary.

**Holodeck: Dixon Hills Office**

Dix strolled through the front door of his office to see his temp typing on that broken down typewriter. The day started like any other. It was hot outside and there were angry shouts from people on the street corner who were crazy enough to be out. That was music to his ears. As long as people had problems there would be a need for P.I's. Dix lounged in his creaky wooden desk chair and propped his feet up on his desk while he shut his eyes and just let the sounds of the city wash over him. He was starting to relax when she walked through the door; a dame with hair as red as fire. She knocked on his desk nearly making him topple out of his chair. Sitting up he looked her in straight in her eyes, eyes that were a startling green. She wore a green skirt with matching shirt and jacket that brought out the color of her eyes even more. It was those eyes that he couldn't stop staring into to. They were deep deep pools of mystery that made him want to take time solving.

"Are you Dixon Hill P.I?" her voice drowned out the shouts and horns from the street.

"What can I do for you doll face?" he asked and rose form his chair. She took a step closer taking a seat in on is the chairs. If Dix wasn't careful where he was looking he would be looking right down the V neck of her open blouse. Dix stood straighter and cast a glance over to his file cabinet where he kept a bottle of scotch hidden. But it was too early in the day for such things if he didn't get a case soon then his debts would be called in.

The dame stood up and walked around his desk to lean her hip on the edge. Crossing her arms over her chest she smiled at him. "I was looking for you."

Dix turned and offered her a wry smile, "Really and why is that? Has my reputation preceded me?"

"Hmm, Ruby mentioned you to me. She said how you helped her out of a jam a while back."

"If I am to help you I need a name first doll face." Dix turned and stood close to her, close enough to feel her breath on his cheek. Heat radiated of her and it wasn't coming from the open window. She had a smile as sly as a fox and eyes as bright as a spring meadow.

"Call me anything you want." She whispered and leaned close to him. Her hair fell over her shoulder and brushed the sleeve of his suit jacket. He could smell the fragrance of lilacs and roses. The smell was over riding his senses. He bet her skin was as soft and silky as it looked. The temptation to reach out and touch her was strong Dix had to shove his hands in his pockets.

"That doesn't exactly help." Hill backed away and encountered the wall. He was trapped with a gorgeous dame who he knew nothing about. It was shaping up to be one of those days. She stood up and glided over to him placing her hands on either side of him pinning him to the wall with her lean, lithe body. Her scent was all around him, filling his head, making him think wicked thoughts. Thoughts that he would love to play out. She leaned even closer and angled her head as if she was going to kiss him but suddenly turned away to sit on the edge of his desk. Dixon walked away from the wall and to stand close to her again. This time he would take command of the situation. He placed both of his hands on either side of her and slowly leaned forward until she was lying on his desk.

"Is this how you conduct business with all your female clients?" She whispered and ran her hand down the front of his shirt.

"If you want I can stop?"

"Did I say stop."

Dix smiled wryly and placed his lips to hers. She were soft and molded to his without much pressure. He moved his hand down her side and over her hip then back up to her waist. Dix felt her uncross her legs and hook her leg around his.

"Mr. Hill you have..."

They both looked up as he temp came through the door and she dropped the file she had been holding. Dix back away and the woman sat up. She straightened her skirt and shirt while getting of the desk. With one look back at Dixon Hill she walked out the door leaving the P.I to get on with his day.

**Later That Night: Captains Quarters**

Picard sat across from Beverly with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He couldn't believe she had come into his holonovel. This was Beverly at her best. she loved to play games and they had been dancing around each other for years. Beverly was still firmly embedded in his heart and that was wear she was going to stay. Jean Luc offered his hand for her to take and delighted in the feeling of her soft hand in his. He had fantasized many times about what she would feel like lying next to him in his bed.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I wanted a taste of Dixon Hill P.I." Beverly whispered. He smiled and moved closer to her. Before Jean Luc could say anything more Beverly leaned into him and kissed him. She worked her lips over his in a fluid motion. This was what he had been wanting for so very long. Beverly freed her hand and wrapped them around his shoulders pulling them down to lie flat on the couch. His weight over her felt wonderful. Jean Luc settled some of his weight on his forearms and settled the rest over her.

They detached their lips and smiled at one another. Jean Luc moved off of her and stood offering her his hand. He led her towards the sleeping area where they would seal their fate. Jean Luc found that his hands were shaking as he removed the uniform jacket from Beverly. She did the same and he noticed that her hands shook as bad as his. it brought a smile to his face for an instant before he covered his mouth with his again. Beverly was the air he breathed. Lowering them back onto the mattress they moved forward into a new level that they both could live with and that new level was something they had been wanting.

**The next Morning:**

Beverly woke with the feeling of a warm body next to hers. She had a moment to wonder where she was but memories of last night came crashing back to her like a wave. A smile brightened her face as she felt an arm tighten around her sheet clad waist. It was Jean Luc behind her and it was his breath that tickled her neck. His strong arm pulled her back so her cool flesh could touch his chest.

"Morning." Jean Luc whispered and kissed her shoulder. Beverly's grin grew wider. She turned in his embrace and hugged him.

"Good morning." Beverly replied in a whisper as well. They didn't want to break the spell they had cast last night. He leaned close and placed his lips to hers gently.

_"Bridge to Captain Picard."_

They chuckled and Picard answered, "Picard here,"

"Sir, we've encountered an alien ship wishing to speak with the Captain." Riker said over the comm.

"On my way Number one." Jean Luc replied. The comm. cut off and Jean Luc hated the fact he had to untangle himself from Beverly. He sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"You should get going," Beverly whispered and nipped at his shoulder making him turn and look at her. Picard looked at her and in a flash pinned her to the bed laughing with her. He kissed her hard and fast before climbing out of bed to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Here are some Picard and Crusher oneshots

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: It may vary.

Jean-Luc watched Beverly as she slept. They had been in a shuttle exploring an uninhabited world. While they had been descending through the atmosphere a violent storm kicked up knocking the shuttle around. Jean-Luc had managed to set down without too much injury to either of them. Beverly had slammed her shoulder into the console. She had guessed that it had become dislocated. Jean-Luc took off his uniform jacket and used it as a sling for her arm after it was popped back into place. He wouldn't forget the sound as long as he lived. The strain on her body had finally dragged her into sleep as she sat across from him. When her head lulled back some of her hair fell into her face casting fire shadows on her pale skin.

Jean-Luc wiped at his forehead and the back of his hand came away with a smear of crimson. He had hit his head harder than he thought. There was no blurred vision and no urge to fall asleep. So he had sustained no concussion. Instead he watched over Beverly as she slept. Her chest rose and fell evenly enough and Picard was content to watch her.

"I know you're watching me." Beverly whispered and opened her eyes. She hadn't wanted to fall asleep in the first place, but her wounds made it impossible for her to do otherwise.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Picard whispered and kneeled in front of her checking the sling. With her right hand Beverly cupped Jean-Luc's face, smiling at him.

"How's your head?" Beverly's voice was still filled with sleep and fatigue, and concern. The Doctor in her wanted to make sure that her Captain was in good condition, but the woman in her was more concerned for the man. There was a crimson trail down the side of his face and Beverly was compelled to check him out.

"I'm fine, it's your arm I'm worried about." He looked up into her eyes and smiled in return. She was the most precious thing to him. Sometimes he valued her more than the Enterprise, but a Captain was married to his ship and he had no time for other things. If he knew a way to make Beverly fit more completely into his life then he would.

"What are you thinking about Jean-Luc?"

"Us," Jean Luc replied and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Really?" Beverly inquired. She had been thinking about them a lot lately as well. There wasn't a minute that went by when Jean-Luc didn't cross her mind. Whether he was smiling, or just sitting with her in a companionable silence, she was happy to have him near.

"I was just thinking about everything we have been through." Jean-Luc sighed and slowly lowered his rapidly tiring body to the floor of the shuttle. Beverly levered herself out of the chair and curled into his side. She gently lifted her injured arm to rest over his stomach. This was more comfortable than sitting up in the chair. Jean-Luc's arm came around her, holding him to her.

"We have had an eventful life." Beverly whispered and snuggled closer. His body fit to hers better than any mans had. Fear had been the driving force that kept her from the very arms that held her now. She didn't want to run the risk of losing him, even if that meant she never got the chance to have him. But when they were alone she could let go of her fear and for an instant she could believe that they had a chance.

"This is true. I think it's these moments I enjoy the most, even if we're battered and bruised." Jean-Luc confessed. He and Beverly eased into each others life more smoothly than he ever would have thought when she had reported for duty seven years ago. Now he couldn't imagine a day without hearing her voice, or seeing her smile. When they had breakfast he tried to drag out the meal just so she wouldn't leave. Beverly turned her head into his chest chuckling.

"How long do you think it will take them to find us?" Beverly asked. When she didn't get a reply Beverly sat up uneasily and peered down at Jean-Luc. He was sleeping. She took his vitals the old fashioned way and was reasonably confidant that he would be ok provided that he didn't sleep too long. All they needed to do was wait until a search party found them. Until that happened Beverly was content to lay in her captains arms and listen tot he storm outside. The soft rain beating on the hull lulled her into sleep. Her last thought was that she hoped the Enterprise would find them soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Here are some Picard and Crusher oneshots

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: It may vary.

The guards left them alone. Jean-Luc looked to Beverly. She had started to shiver. Whether it was the cold of out of fear he had no idea. But he could help alleviate it. Without thought Jean-Luc pulled Beverly towards him and enfolded her in his arms allowing her to share his warmth and the strength of his body against her. She nestled into his arms and wrapped hers around his waist. Jean-Luc moved his jacket over her, well, as much of it as he could without taking it off, and tried to warm her even more. His hands wove into her hair and laid gentle kisses to her temple. This was the only way he knew to comfort her and himself. If he was near her then his mind would engage and a plan would start to form in his mind, more than that it was just an excuse so he could hold her.

Beverly shuddered, and snuggled closer to Jean-Luc, closer to his warmth and the power of his body against hers. She had been about to reach for him when he pulled her close and she was glad he did so. He was the only person who could offer his this kind of comfort to her. Beverly wanted his arms around her, wanted her to reassure her that they would get out of this, and that they would survive. This was her Captain, her Friend, and the man who held her heart for so many years. Fear was the only thing that kept her from his arms and from his bed, a bed she very much wanted to be night after night to chase away dreams and the bitter cold of loneliness. He was her best friend, the best friend of her dead husband, and he was her captain. Maybe she just didn't want to lose what they already had, lose the tension and the promise of something more. Beverly didn't want to lose the closeness that she had fought so hard to form with him.

"It's ok, we'll get out of this, you and me together" Jean-Luc whispered and kissed her temple. She was scared and he knew it, but she was brave enough not to show it. Only he knew the real Beverly, the woman beneath the uniform. He had been in love with her ever since she had been married to his best friend and now she filled that role.

'I know you will Jean-Luc,' she thought her response because she was too emotional to respond out right. Beverly had not had being kidnapped on her list of things for the day, but none the less it had happened. Though, she could imagine anyone she would rather be held captive with other than Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc pulled back and looked into Beverly's clear blue eyes. The fear that he had seen there was gone but she could still see the need to be held, to be comforted with the warmth of someone close. He was the only one that Beverly would allow to comfort her this way. After a few more seconds the god captain pulled his Chief Medical Officer back into his arms and just held her until they had a plan, or until he had a plan to get them out.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Here are some Picard and Crusher oneshots

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: It may vary.

Beverly didn't want to leave, but she had to. She was his friend, his confidant, and his officer. If they were to become romantically involved so many things could go wrong, so many things could make their love turn to hate in an instant. And that was something she couldn't bear, couldn't bear Jean-Luc looking at her with cold indifference. The fear rode her as she walked heavy steps back to her cabin. When she left Jean-Luc she could feel his inner pain, his want for something else. It was a something that she couldn't give him, not now, not when her heart was still so fragile. Beverly knew they were perfect together, they had everything the other wanted, but the fear was still there, and it still held her heart in its firm grasp. The fear was so great that I choked her, dragged her down until it was all she felt. B Beverly didn't want to be afraid or the possibility of being with Jean-Luc. When she thought she had moved past the fear and finally accepted that she wanted to be with him, share his nights, and just share with him. That was when the fear seeped into her again and she froze, barely able to try.

Beverly stopped, looked out at the passing stars and tried to breathe slowly. Her heart was racing and tears were stinging her eyes. She wanted to run back to Jean-Luc and tell him she changed her mind, just to tell him anything. But she couldn't make herself turn around, couldn't take her eyes off the stars. It was shear force of will to keep the tears from falling. Leaning her head against the bulkhead Beverly reigned in her emotions. She tried to make sense of the murky thoughts that kept whirling in her head. Jean-Luc wanted her, wanted to be with her, he wanted to love her. She wanted him, wanted to be with him, and she wanted to love him. Beverly was aware of what he wanted. She had seen it in his head on Kess-Prytt. Mainly it was what she wanted as well. As she circled her mind battled the fear and the want, so far both were neck in neck.

"Beverly?"

It was Jean-Luc. She wanted to turn to him but she couldn't or he would see the tears in her eyes. "Jean-Luc," Beverly cleared her throat and still refused to turn. She didn't want him to see the tears gathering in her eyes, she didn't want him to see the way her lips trembled. Beverly tried to keep her body from shacking. She wanted to fall back into his waiting arms and let the world fall away. Beverly just wanted it to stop; she wanted everything to stop and just let Jean-Luc hold her.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

His hand reached out and touched her shoulder, urging her to turn around. Beverly couldn't move, couldn't shake her head, couldn't tell him to leave her alone. After all she didn't really want to be alone, but again the fear welled up in her. Jean-Luc's arms wrapped around her. Instantly as her fear was clawing at her throat, it vanished with the warmth of her friend's arms; a friend that was so much apart of her heart and her soul. She wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I'm afraid to lose you," Beverly whispered into his shoulder. It was true, but instead of telling him that she had simply told him they should be afraid to explore what was between them. Beverly knew they would be great together, so much between them, so much friendship, so much love, and so much fear that something would happen to one or both of them.

"I'll always be here and you can have me anyway you want me," Jean-Luc whispered, his warm breath brushing her temple just before his lips laid a gentle kiss to her temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Here are some Picard and Crusher oneshots

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: It may vary.

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever known!"

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever known!"

Beverly stood opposite Jean-Luc with his desk between them; her hands were flat on his desk. They were having another one of their heated arguments only this time Beverly couldn't remember what sparked her ire. She knew it had to be pretty bad for her to be in his ready room yelling and screaming at him; but what was the reason? Before she knew it her head was lowered and laughter bubbled up, spilling past her lips. Rather than feeling mad she felt ridiculous for shouting at him when she couldn't remember the reason.

Jean-Luc watched as Beverly began to laugh. She was actually laughing and he could feel the same with in him. About half was through their screaming match he had forgotten the reason she was so angry at him. He outright forgot; which was unprecedented for him. Jean-Luc made sure he never forgot what could set Beverly off. She had a temper that could burn brighter and longer than any sun. But with this he just couldn't remember what he had said to set her off. Sitting down in his chair he let her laughter dance over him.

Beverly sobered enough to look at her Captain. He was sitting back in his chair watching her. There was no more anger in his eyes; anger that she had put there with her own temper. Jean-Luc could look at her like no other man could. Even her husband had never looked at her like he could see into her heart. It was a look that she never really knew how to deal with it, but just seeing him looking at her like that was the most precious thing in the universe to her. Going around the desk Beverly leaned her hip on the edge and stared into his eyes. She started to lean into him.

"What are you doing?" Jean-Luc asked while leaning foreword. He was compelled to get closer to her. She was a force of nature; his force of nature.

"Being bold," Beverly answered a split second before she took his lips in a light, tender kiss. Ever since they had been on Kess-Prytt she had thought of him constantly, thought of them being together. The main reason she held back was her fear. She was afraid of losing the friendship they had built. That friendship was solid and it was familiar; but she wanted to know Jean-Luc the only way a lover could.

"You're… always… bold," Jean-Luc spoke between light kisses. He knew for things to change between them he had to let her make the choices and take the first steps. Beverly had to get over her fear of something more between them. His fear was not entirely lost, but he had hope that they could be lovers and still have that friendship.

"Exactly," Beverly laughed pulling back. "So, tonight my quarters, bring a bottle of wine." Rising from his desk Beverly left her captain and prayed to whatever deities were listening that she knew what she was doing. Tonight she was going to take a leap of faith. Tonight she was going to take Jean-Luc as her lover and not look back. With every stride she took she felt more and more confidant that she was doing the right thing.


End file.
